


We'll find it

by todorokirua



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokirua/pseuds/todorokirua
Summary: None of the Mugiwaras could die. Could they?





	We'll find it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just wanted to say that I'm not English and I tried my best so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. Feel free to correct me if so!  
> Moreover I had that idea in mind (the sacrifice, the will to realize someone else's dream) but didn't know how to write about it. I tried to find something to set it up but, well, I kind of dislike the beginning of this AU. Didn't find another way of writing it.  
> Anyway, hope this will be understandable and that you'll like it.  
> (I do not own one piece ofc, oda our king)

Everything happened so fast. The guns. The bullets' noise. Luffy's shout. The sound of the body falling on the ground.

 

Yet, everything was as usual, at first. Just a battle between the crew and the navy, which they unfortunetaly met in the city where they were buying food and clothes. The number of the navy's members was high for this city was known for lots of pirates coming in. In order to avoid the civils to be taken in the battle, the mugiwaras ran away, followed by thousands of soldiers.

When they were far enough, Luffy stopped running and smiled. They hadn't been involve in a fight for weeks and the rubber-man was starting to get bored. He was ready to fight, much to Usopp's distress who only wanted to go back to the Sunny and to leave the faster they could. But he knew they wouldn't be able to leave until their captain decide to, so he got ready to fight along with the crew.

The man who seemed to be the leader of the marines' group attacked Luffy. Chopper was fighting with Robin, Franky with Brook and Ussop was with Nami. Sanji and Zoro were left with the strongest enemies, but of course, not together. They would have ended up fighting eachother. However, one man, wearing a black cloak, was staying behind, watching the fight.

 

Zoro was the first to see him. He could feel he was stronger than the rest of the marines. **'Searching for an opponent?'** he asked, smiling at him. The man walk to him, with no word and, much to Zoro's surprise, no weapon. **'Think you can defeat me with no weapon? How confident'** he said. As an answer, the man raised his hand in front of him and Zoro's swords, which he had in hands, flew till his opponent.

_'A devil fruit'_   he thought. The swordman grumbled. But this won't stop him. He was certain he could defeat him, with or without his swords.

The fruit's user raised his hand again. As Zoro turned to see where it was leading, he heard the crew's cook shouted **'Careful, Marimo!'** Zoro avoid a bullet, coming right to him. The bullet was coming from some soldier's gun. The man was on the ground, he had just been kicked by the blonde. He couldn't have shot. The man in black could, somehow, do it. _'That what close'_ Zoro thought. _'He must control weapons, or some shit like that.'_

**'Need some help?'**

****'You wish. Don't need you, Curly, I never do!'** **

Nami sighed. They could never stop insulting each other, even during a fight, as little it could be. She turned to look at Luffy, who was hitting his opponent. _'Hope he and Zoro will be done quite soon.'_ she thought. _'We have to go, some soldiers will soon arrived here. They must have called for some help.'_ She saw Chopper, Robin, Brook and Franky almost done with their enemies. She then turned back to help Ussop fighting some soldiers who were still there. Sanji still had to deal with one or two men.

**'Gomu gomu no –'** The captain was almost done with this opponent. He hit him just a bit more and it was the end for the other guy. He went back closer to his friends, ready to say they could go away. But the first he saw was Zoro, and he was surprised to see him in front of someone who had his swords. When the man raised his hands and that the swords aimed Zoro, Luffy understood he was using a power.

He started feeling fear as he saw a dozen of guns flying to Zoro's back. All were aiming the swordman. Luffy trusted him, of course, but he couldn't help but feared to lose his right hand man and best friend. The green-haired man was not a rubberman, unlike him. Bullets could kill him. And he didn't have his swords to cut them.

 

However, Luffy was too far to do anything. All he could do was to run, as fast as he could, screaming the swordman's name.

**'ZORO!'**

This one had understood the man's plan. He decided to use Haki on his arms, and he focused on catching his swords which were going to attack in front of him. _'I'm not gonna die because of some bullets. I've been through worst.'_ he thought. He was stronger than most of people. It needed a lot to kill him. Didn't he survive Mihawk and even Kuma? He also trusted Chopper, he knew the little reineer would be able to heal him. He could hear his captain's shout.

_'Didn't I say it to you, captain? I won't lose ever again.'_ he said himself.

When his opponent moved his hand again, Zoro was ready to catch his swords. And he did so. However, whereas he was ready to feel the bullets hitting him, nothing happened. He didn't try to understand it, now that he had his swords back. Before his opponent could do anything, he ran to him. The man fell on the floor. Zoro smiled. But this smile disappeared as soon as he turned back to see his friends.

 

Time seemed to stop. The sounds from the battle were gone, and everything was silent. Nami was sobbing, a hand on her mouth. Luffy had stopped running. His eyes were wide open, he was frozen. Zoro could even see tears in Robin's eyes, her who had always known how to hide her feelings. Franky, Ussop and Brook were standing next to her and looked horrified.  The swordman followed their look and discovered Sanji, behind him, on the ground. There was blood all around him, coming from his body.

 

**'Oi, damn Cook!'** he shouted. He ran to him, as he understood the cook was the reason why he didn't take any bullet: the blonde had jumped to protect him.

Chopper was the next to join them. He was trying to hold back his tears. He knew he had to heal Sanji, as soon as possible. _'I have to stop the bleeding'_ he thought. They needed to take him in the ship as soon as possible, to bring him to the infirmary. But deep down, he knew he couldn't do anything.

_'He's stronger than us. He'll be fine'_ Usopp tried to convince himself. Was it a lie? He didn't know, but he wanted to believe it.

 

**'I said I didn't need you, why would you do that idiot? Why didn't you use your legs against those fucking bullets?'**

Sanji coughed. Blood was coming out his mouth. He didn't have time to think. He was the closest, he had heard Luffy's scream as well and his body moved alone. The fear kept him to think. He didn't have time to stop the bullets, he just stood in front of them. Zoro may have survived, but he was so afraid to see him die. He couldn't help him on Thriller Bark, and he didn't want to live again the fear he had had when he had found the green-haired man covered by blood. He cared more about him than he would never admit it. And he knew Zoro couldn't die. He knew Luffy wouldn't recover from Zoro's death. The crew needed him.

**'What – 'bout your ambition? Y'r dream?'** he could barely said. He couldn't help but remembered the first time he saw him fight againt Mihawk, on the Baratie. His goal, how he didn't give up. He wanted him to realise that dream.

**'What about yours!'** Zoro felt anger running through his body. And fear. He truly was worried about the blonde. He could still hear Sanji's words, on Thriller Bark, when he had tried to sacrifice his life instead of his. That same damn sentence. Putting Zoro's dream before his own. He remembered him saying they'd just have to find another cook. As if he could be that easily replace.

**'What about your dream, asshole!'** Zoro repeated. Sanji couldn't answer. He could feel his strength leaving him. He closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep, just a few minutes. He could barely hear his friends around him.

**'He mustn't sleep!'** Chopper panicked.

**'Open your damn eyes, stupid Curly'** Zoro said. He couldn't do anything. He was so angry at Sanji for what he had done. He was losing too much blood. He didn't know if Chopper would be able to heal him. But that doesn't sound right to him; Sanji couldn't die. Not now, not that way. Zoro could only barely hold back his tears. He cared more about the cook than he wanted to.

 

Luffy was the last one to come closer. The tears were running down his cheeks, he couldn't do anything against that. He couldn't accept to see a member of his crew die in front of him. If only they had run away, if only he hadn't wanted to fight back... He had already seen his brother die, in his arms. He was able to go through thanks to his crew. He couldn't lost one of them. He just had saved Sanji on Whole Cake, he couldn't lose him now.

**'Oi, Sanji, you can't die. I told it to you, didn't I? You know it, I told you I won't do it without you. I can't become the pirate king without you, Sanji. You just cannot die. Chopper is going to save you, okay? Just, don't, please. Don't die.'**

Sanji nodded, slowly. But he knew he will die. He could feel it. He was going to die here, next to the persons he had loved the most.

**'We – We must go back to the Sunny'** Franky whispered. They all knew he has right. Sanji felt his body being lifted by someone. He only felt pain, through every part of his body. He groaned. After a few minutes, the crew arrived to the Sunny. Running to the infirmary, Zoro laid Sanji's body on the bed. Chopper said them to let him space, but Zoro stayed near the cook.

 

His breathing was low. His heartbeat were more and more rare.

**'Hold on Sanji. Fuck, you can't die here. _Please_ ' ** The cook opened his eyes slowly. Did he really hear that voice? Zoro had just called him by his name. He looked at him in his only eye. He thought he saw tears. _'As if he would cry for me'_ he thought.

With what sounded like a laugh, he closed his eyes again as he whispered **'That's the first time you call me by my name'**. And then, everything around him disappeared.

*****

The crew was sitting around the table. No one talked. Everyone was trying to realize what had just happened. Chopper broke down. He couldn't help blaming himself. _'Doctor? You wish'_ he thought. He hadn't been able to heal Sanji and he felt guilty about it. Terribly. Robin, next to him, could see it. She wanted to say him that it wasn't his fault, that no one was angry against him. But she couldn't. Her eyes were wet, she knew that if she tried to speak, she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears. She just put her hand on the reineer's arm. Nami was looking at the table, tears running through her face. She didn't even try to stop them. She didn't try to hide her sobs. Franky was blaming himself, too. He could have been the one taking the bullets. They don't do anything to him. Brook looked at his friends. He had already experienced the loss of one of his crew. He had seen his whole crew die. He wished it would make things easier for him, but it didn't. He felt terrible. Ussop was shaking. He couldn't believe it was true. He didn't want to. He couldn't help staring at his captain. His eyes looked so empty. He wasn't even crying. He just looked lost and broken. Ussop had never seen him that way.

 

All of them were thinking about Sanji. Seeing him next to them, cooking for them, flirting with Robin and Nami, shouting to Luffy for stealing meat, fighting with Zoro. This last was full of anger and sadness. Sanji was dead (because it needed to be said), he was dead and he won't come back. He had already lost a close friend. He had lost Kuina, after their promise to realise their dream. And if this dream was still possible, it what thanks to the cook. Even if Zoro was repeating himself the bullets would not have killed him, he couldn't know. If a bullet had touched his heart, he would have died.

 

He hit the table, breaking the wood with his hand. He stood up. Everyone looked at him, even Luffy. Robin could see how much Sanji's death affected Zoro. She had always seen, in a way, the complicity between those two friends.

**'We need to find it. For him.'** Luffy was the first to understand. Tears appeared again. He sobbed. He had to be strong. Zoro was right. For Sanji.

**'All Blue. We'll find it. I'll realize his dream.'** Zoro added as he left the kitchen.


End file.
